warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse 13 Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Who are this Wikia's administrators? Bureaucrats Administrators Note: Administrators who are also bureaucrats are not included in this section Rollbackers Note: Rollbackers who are also bureaucrats or administrators are not included in this section Chat Moderators Note: Chat moderators who are also bureaucrats, administrators, or rollbackers are not included in this section About Administrators Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * pages, page histories, files etc. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrator tasks :See for a guide on using admin functions. As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through votes for deletion * Protect pages that meet criteria for protection * Block users that meet criteria for blocking * Watch the administrator noticeboard for notices from users Administrator conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. About Bureaucrats Bureaucrat abilities * The ability to grant and revoke rollback rights * The ability to grant and revoke administrator status * The ability to grant, but not revoke bureaucrat status * All of the Administrators' abilities Bureaucrat tasks Bureaucrats oversee and supervise all requests for user rights, and carry out the community's decision in the case of nominations for administratorship or nominations for bureaucratship. Bureaucrats also must at their discretion accept or decline user requests for rollback. This is done according to their judgment. However, the wider community can also have input into this decision by asking the requesting user questions about whether they need and deserve rollback. Bureaucrats conduct Bureaucrats have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Bureaucrats have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The Bureaucrats' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Bureaucrats do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Bureaucrats do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of bureaucrat privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Bureaucrats should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Bureaucrat powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally a crat shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal crat is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Not everyone can become an admin. Please understand that this wiki only needs enough admins at any given time to handle basic administrative tasks such as deleting articles and blocking disruptive users. Users wishing to become an admin should meet all of the following requirements: *Must have a large number of quality main name space edits and have been active on for a significant period of time. *Must have permission from at least two bureaucrats. Users wishing to become an admin should show these characteristics: *Dedication and loyalty to the wiki. They should make positive contributions to the wiki and should be regularly active. *Technical skills and knowledge of MediaWiki and the . They should know how to delete and protect pages, block members, and monitor edits on the wiki. *Knowledge of happenings and events on the wiki. One should understand and practice the policies of the wiki and how to approach different situations based upon how the works. *Respectful and intelligent personality. One should respect others and their rights while also using their abilities to be helpful and not harmful. One should not abuse their powers or take advantage of non-admins simply because of their status. They should be kind but also stern, willing to block users and do so strictly out of penalties for violating the rules, not personal feelings. If one has these traits, they merely have to request the position from one of the bureaucrats. If two or more bureaucrats approve, then the person can become an administrator. For becoming a bureaucrat, it takes much experience and devotion as well as an admin position. If one wishes to become a Bureaucrat, please consult the bureaucrats above. One must be granted permission from at least three bureaucrats before requesting for the promotion. Do take into account that an admin or bureaucrat who is inactive for at least a year without notice can be stripped of his or her rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.